Antisense compounds have been used to modulate target nucleic acids. Antisense compounds comprising a variety of chemical modifications and motifs have been reported. In certain instances, such compounds are useful as research tools, diagnostic reagents, and as therapeutic agents. Certain DNA-like oligomeric compounds have been shown to reduce protein expression. Certain RNA-like compounds are known to inhibit protein expression in cells. Such RNA-like compounds function, at least in part, through the RNA-inducing silencing complex (RISC). RNA-like compounds may be single-stranded or double-stranded. Antisense compounds have also been shown to alter processing of pre-mRNA and to modulate non-coding RNA molecules. In certain instances antisense compounds have been shown to modulate protein expression by binding to a target messenger RNA (mRNA) encoding the protein. In certain instances, such binding of an antisense compound to its target mRNA results in cleavage of the mRNA. Antisense compounds that modulate processing of a pre-mRNA have also been reported. Such antisense compounds alter splicing, interfere with polyadenlyation or prevent formation of the 5′-cap of a pre-mRNA. Compositions and methods that increase productive uptake of antisense compounds in cells are desired. Compositions and methods that facilitate the manufacture, storage, administration, and delivery of antisense compounds are also desired.